


Relapse

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, M/M, Relapse, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Sam and Dean deal with a moment of relapse after curing Demon!Dean.





	Relapse

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table quietly, sipping at his cup of green tea when Dean came in. He felt his arm twitch where it had been broken and flexed his fingers. 

The two of them were silent for a moment though Sam could feel Deans eyes on him. Dean didn't seem to be getting anything from the fridge or cabinets so it looked like he was waiting for him before speaking. 

Sam focused on finishing his tea, letting the scalding heat go through his throat and the taste of the honey he added pushed down the taste of sulfur that was lingering. 

When his cup was empty he placed it down on the table and stared at it for a moment before he spoke quietly, "Gonna put me in the dungeon this time?"

"Am I going to have to?" Dean asked, he could tell that he was trying to keep the emotion out of his voice but Sam could hear the lingering almost fear in it. 

Sam rolled the cup in his hand, shaking slightly. He could already feel the desire itching under his skin once more, spreading throughout his entire body and drying his mouth and throat. He got up and couldn't meet Deans eyes, going to the counter to pour himself another cup of tea. 

When he added more honey to the cup he froze when he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind, tightening around him and bringing him against his brothers chest. Sam let himself be moved and breathed out deeply, gripping his cup tightly to hide the shaking. 

He could feel Dean lightly pushing his hair away and press a kiss to the back of his neck. Despite himself Sam felt himself melt a bit more into Deans embrace, the shaking stopping for a moment. 

"I think," Dean murmured in Sams skin. "What we need to do...is just set up in our room, stock up on water and snacks and netflix, and just stay there for a while and ride it out. What do you think?"

Sam felt his heart skip a beat, when he felt himself start to shake once more, he knew it wasn't from the demon blood. Not trusting his voice just yet Sam managed a small nod. 

Dean nodded as well, tightening his grip on Sam for a moment. "We already know what to expect and what's gonna happen." he murmured. "So we know what to prepare for."

Sam tried to swallow, bringing his tea up to moisten his throat enough to speak. "I'm sorry." he whispered. 

He felt Dean shake his head. "Its not your fault." he said. "What happened, what you did because of me, its not on you."

"But it is, cause I choose to do it." Sam whispered. "I was...damaged, down to one arm, and you were...you were a..."

"A demon intending on killing you." Dean said softly. "If there's anyone here to blame other than me, its Crowley. He's the one that gave you the blood."

"I'm the one that took it." Sam pointed out. "And its not your fault either Dean."

He could feel Dean about to argue so he turned around so that he could look him in the eyes but staying in his embrace. "If I'm not at fault for what I did." he said. "Then you're not at fault for what happened either."

Dean looked conflicted for a moment, the look of disbelief on his face was clear enough that Sam knew he wasn't going to agree but he was going to let the topic drop for now. 

"C'mon." Dean said instead. "Grab your tea Samantha and lets get to our room, we have a few series to watch."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 6/365


End file.
